


Snowman

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “Oh, no, that was my wife.” Cordelia’s voice came from behind them and everyone looked up to see her. She had a big smile on her face and was looking like she was finally having fun. “But we can blame both of them, I suppose. Are you girls having fun?”





	Snowman

“Girls, take care with the windows!” Cordelia fought the need to run to them, but still bit her bottom lip in deep thought. “Was that a good idea?”

“It’s Christmas, dear.” Myrtle sat on a bench next to the door, drinking tea with Bubbles - Cordelia had her suspicions that it wasn’t just tea, but as long no kid wanted to drink that, there would be no problem – and had a smile that could warm anyone’s heart. “Let them enjoy it.”

Cordelia sighed, still looking at the group of teenagers throwing stuff around with their telekinesis. “They can, just... don’t break anything, especially from the neighbors.”

“De!” Misty had Cordelia’s hands on hers before the Supreme even realized from where her voice was coming from. “Queenie said Kyle is done with the chimney! Can we go see it? Maybe leave some biscuits?”

“Honey, we talked about it.” Cordelia took her face on her hands gently. “We should let the kids do it.”

Misty pouted. “Yeah, okay.”

The Supreme got on her tip toes to give Misty a kiss on her forehead. “We can still hang the socks in the chimney in our room later.”

The swamp girl’s smile returned in a blink, but before she could say anything they heard someone getting closer.

“Hey, guys, one of the twins are setting the snow men on fire.” Coco was looking a little scared. “The carrots are turning black, it’s getting creepy.”

Cordelia sighed again. She tried to remember why exactly she thought that having a fun day on the snow was a good idea. Oh yeah, Misty convinced her. “I will handle it.”

“Misty, let’s make snow angels!” Mallory was pulling the other woman’s hand before she was even done talking, but Misty didn’t need to be asked twice, following immediately.

“I will make sure they don’t freeze to death, you make sure the kids aren’t traumatized for life,” Coco called as she started to follow the pair.

Cordelia started to walk to the group of kids with the most sweet smile she could manage after seeing the three snow men melting quickly while one boy was laughing behind them and the other kids were all crying.

“Tyler, what are you doing?”

“Fire!”

“I can see that, honey,” Cordelia got on her knees so they could be the same level. “But you’re scaring the others.”

“Mommy!” She didn’t had time to turn around before Lilly jumped on her. Cordelia let out a laugh when her daughter hugged her back like a koala. “Can we build another snow man?”

“Of course you guys can, dear. Let me just talk with Tyler for a few minutes, ok?”

“Come here, Lilly, I help you out.” Zoe had just approached them with a smile, Madison following close behind with her resting bitch face. Cordelia decided not to mention the big hickey on the actress’ neck.

“Thanks, Auntie Zoe!” The four year old blonde girl grabbed the offered hand, waving it so her friends follow them. Zoe led the group to just a couple feet away so they could start over, but Madison stayed where she was.

“Maddie? Aren’t you coming?”

“Maddie.” The actress mocked. “Stop calling me like that.”

Zoe rolled her eyes, already on her knees and hands full of snow. “Don’t be a brat.”

Madison crossed her arms, barely noticing while Cordelia started to talk with the boy that was setting stuff on fire. “I’m not a brat.”

“So get in here and help us.”

Madison was about to give her a short and rude answer – that Zoe would totally be mad at her for later – when Lilly waved her little hand towards her. “Come, Aunt Maddie.”

“Oh my God, who taught her that?!” Madison was a good actress, managing to maintain an angry tone even though her heart was so warm at the sight of the little girl calling for her.

“That would be me.” Queenie called while she walked to the teenage girls. “Girls, what about you stop throwing stuff around and actually do something Christmas related? Like hang those.” She showed them the fake Santas she was carrying. Kyle appeared from the house, holding some stairs.

“We are witches, we don’t need stairs,” Madison angrily whispered, siting on Lilly’s side where the little girl was pointing. “Or Christmas.”

“Santa won’t give you your present if you keep acting like that.” Zoe poked her girlfriend’s side with her elbow.

Madison rolled her eyes, arms still crossed. “That’s bull... silly.” She quickly corrected herself, earning herself a smile from Zoe, which she returned with a sarcastic one of her own.

“No, it’s not!” One of the six years old shot. “Santa only brings presents for the girls who behaved.” All the other kids nodded their heads in agreement.

“That’s correct.” Zoe smiled at the girl, finishing the bottom part of the snow man.

Madison was about to shout another comment when Lilly grabbed her hand and filled her palm a big pile of snow.

“Make his head.” The kid demanded, already turning around to grab more snow.

The blonde woman stared at her for a few seconds, ignoring Zoe's giggles by her side. “No.”

“But, Auntie Maddie...” Lilly’s eyes started to tear up, her bottom lip jutting out to form the biggest pout she could manage, her hands still full of snow.

Madison quickly took the snow from the girls hand. “I’m doing it, don’t cry, geez.”

They could hear Queenie, Coco and Bubbles laughing, but Madison just rolled her eyes. Zoe touched her shoulder with a cold hand, coming closer to give her a kiss on her cheek. “That’s sweet.”

“Is your fault, you taught her that.”

“Oh, no, that was my wife.” Cordelia’s voice came from behind them and everyone looked up to see her. She had a big smile on her face and was looking like she was finally having fun. “But we can blame both of them, I suppose. Are you girls having fun?”

All the kids shouted a big ‘YES!’ that made the Supreme's heart melt. Before she could say something else, Misty showed up by her side, sliding one arm on her waist. “Are ya fine? Tired?”

“Not at all.” Cordelia answered. Lilly got up on her feet to hug her momma’s leg. Cordelia looked at her girls when Misty bent over to take her on her arms, still impressed by how much the little girl looked like her other mom. Magic still kept surprising her.

“Did ya wanna say ‘hi’?” Misty kissed their daughter head when the girl nodded yes.

“Someone else wants to say ‘hi’.” Cordelia whispered, putting one hand on her big belly.

“Thing One or Thing Two?” jeered Madison, prompting a slap from her girlfriend.

Misty moved Lilly a bit so she had a free hand to place on her wife’s pregnant belly. “Oh, Delia!” Her eyes teared up. “It’s the first time they do it!”

Cordelia giggled. “They’re getting bigger.”

Zoe allowed them to have their moment, before talking again. “May I?”

“Of course!” Cordelia took her hand to place exactly where she was feeling them.

“Oh!” Zoe looked at her with wild eyes. “It’s so weak.”

“For now, yes.” The Supreme agreed. “But if they are anything like Lilian Rhiannon over here,” she teased. “they will kick my liver out.”

“Don’t go putting ideas in your head.” Madison snapped to her girlfriend, who rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“It better stay like that because we are not having those little devils...” Madison was stopped by a snowball hitting her right in the face. “What the fuc...”

“Madison!” Cordelia quickly cut her words.

But the woman wasn’t even paying attention anymore. She had turned around to look at Zoe, who was trying just too hard to look innocent.

“You’re a dead woman, Benson.” Madison’s voice had grown angrier, but her girlfriend could see the happiness hiding behind her eyes.

“Only if you catch me!” Zoe quickly showed her tongue before getting up and running away, Madison right behind her. Suddenly, all of the kids were screaming and running after them, Lilly trying to get down of her momma’s arms.

“Be careful, honey.” Cordelia called behind her.

“You saying that to Madison, right?” Queenie shouted from where she was supervising the fake Santas being placed by the older girls.

Zoe had ran as fast as she could on the snow, Madison not much behind her, a group of kids all following them. Turning around, Zoe laughed while getting away from her girlfriend's grip on her coat. “Girls! Take Madison down!”

“WHAT?!”

Not even ten seconds later, a group of fours to ten years old were celebrating after successfully taking one of their teachers down on the snow. Madison was resisting the wish to be a bitch, but even she had to admit it was quite fun.

“I will kill you, Benson.”

Zoe’s face appeared on top of her, still laughing and with a huge smile. “Not that badass now, are you?”

“Shut up. Help me get up.” Just when Zoe reached her hand out for her, Madison grabbed a full hand of snow and threw it at her face. “Ha!”

“Madison!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Go follow me there, @imagineheadcanonsarea. Hope you guys enjoy it! I have someone checking out the grammar for me, so thank you!


End file.
